


Just a Hug

by Lord_Amias



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Amias/pseuds/Lord_Amias
Summary: After a good day, Ritsu doesn't feel so well





	Just a Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Me?? Writing Sih fics?? More likely than you think  
I didn't edit this lol I made this in like 20 minutes   
sorry if the format sucks cause I wrote this on my phone

"Onodera". Masamune's voice was loud and clear but somehow it always managed to be drowned out. Ritsu laid beside him, clothed surprisingly as usually they'd be touching each other by now. He was on his side, knowing his boss was just right beside him but ignored him. 

Masamune pressed on. 

"Onoderaaaaaaa", he sighed. Why was Ritsu ignoring him? It's not like they had an argument or anything. The day went pretty well for all he knew. 

They woke up at the same time and left work at the same time. Masamune could remember greeting him but as always, Ritsu just gave the same pout and glare. He could tell it meant "I love you" in Ritsu's own weird secret language. If only he could speak Japanese and say it out loud, then their lives could be way easier. 

Their interactions at work were surprisingly pleasant as well. Ritsu didn't talk back, didn't rant, didn't bitch about how much work he got handed...Plus he let him kiss him before they left to go home. 

Now they're in Masamune's bed. Why was he suddenly ignoring him? Did he do something wrong? They ate dinner, they talked about whatever they could think of and they kissed again...Was anything wrong? 

Masamune huffed, growing impatient. He hated to be kept waiting but he couldn't find it in his heart to shout. Instead, he tapped Ritsu's shoulder. 

"Ritsu...",he mumbled. Calling him by his first name always did the trick but it did the opposite of what he wanted. Instead of facing him, Ritsu ducked under the covers to hide himself. Did he not want to be here? If he wanted to go back to his apartment, what what stopping him? It didn't make sense. "Ritsu, what's wrong?". 

He was met with silence before he heard a whisper. 

"Speak up, idiot. Didn't you learn to talk normally? If something's wrong, you can tell me". 

Masamune had the urge to yank the blankets off of him. He just wanted to know what was wrong. Something had to be up if he was behaving like this. Why didn't he want to talk to him? Weren't they basically dating?! (Despite there being no confession). 

"Takano...", Ritsu murmured. Masamune perked up, scooting towards him in desperation. 

"What? What is it?". 

There was silence. At least he was speaking but the air was incredibly tense…

"Takano, can you...um...". 

It was getting tenser. 

"Uh...Actually...". 

Masamune ran out of patience. 

"What is it already?!", he snapped. The outburst made Ritsu flinch. It took a few seconds for Masamune to come back to reality. "Fuck, sorry...Didn't mean to yell at you...". 

Ritsu still faced away, but his shoulders lowered. 

"It's okay…". 

"Seriously though, do you need anything? You know, I'm here for you. I just want you to be happy". Masamune extended his hand, laying it against the other man's shoulder to comfort him, rubbing it slowly. 

"I just...". 

"Hm?". 

"Can you hug me for awhile?". This was an unusual request. Masamune was so used to hostility that he thought he heard him wrong. Still, he obliged. He adjusted himself to spoon him, wrapping his arms around him and pressing himself against him. 

He was warm. He was soft and small. Just the tiny details made Masamune's heart skip a few beats. Was this a good sign? It had to be. Ritsu was always so hostile and cranky. Does this mean he was warming up to him? 

He smiled, nuzzling into his hair as he breathed in his scent. 

"I love you, Ritsu". The usual silence was met. It was normal at this point but just that small request was enough. It meant he loved him too. That had to be the answer. "I love you so much". 

He suddenly felt Ritsu's head move from under his nose, sparking some hope in him. There was finally something new to be said. 

"...I know...I'm sorry". 

**Author's Note:**

> Btw that apology at the end isn't a good thing OOPS


End file.
